Getting Somewhere
by JustAnotherStori
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Jewels after everything. I do not own Can't Get There From Here.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be here, although it isn't so bad. Not as nice as my estate, but it's clean enough. Despite that, I don't like it. I shouldn't be here, I should be at the airport. I already told them that, but they are just SO stubborn! I'm gonna miss my flight to Rio de Janeiro! Mama and Papa will be worried if they can't find me! What will they think? They're probably worried sick. I was wrong. Life won't go on without 2moro. I won't go on without my 2moro.

I hear a woman's voice, " What's your name?" It takes me awhile, but I manage to recognize it as Officer Ryan.

"Omigod, darling! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"What's your name?" she repeats. Stubborn, isn't she? Oh well. So it goes for the common working class.

I force a smile, trying to make it as warm and fake as possible. " Don't play silly. You know my name, dear! It's Jewel. You should know it no matter what! My family- you know them don't you? Oh, of course you do. What with our name on the tabloids and all, how could you not? Those tabloids, they're all lies! Don't trust them. Although, I suppose we should thank them. Publicity is publicity, good or bad."

I'm blabbing, I know I am. Whatever, I don't care. I have to talk my way out of this, avoid the subject she's trying to bring in. Still smiling, I look her straight in the eyes to convey my message. Don't ask, don't ask... "Enough. You know I mean your real name. Not Jewel, your real name. The one you were born with. What's your real name?"

Shit. She just had to ask! I feel my face tighten. I hope my frustration wasn't too obvious. Getting excited isn't very proper.

I find her still standing there, waiting for my answer. She's going to wait a long time. By the look of her expression, I'd say she's got time. All at once, my energy burns out and I let my act collapse. I feel drained. I'm a twig that'll snap at a mere touch. The jewel loses its shine. She's got time and I don't. Feeling defeated, I let out a sigh. My dulled eyes probably give it away as a lie, but I give out a breathy answer, " Jewel. I'm Jewel."

Officer Ryan lets out a sigh, like the kind a parent gives after scolding a child "Okay. Okay, Jewel," she says. " Stay here. I'll be back soon, so don't leave the room." Then she goes out the metal door. I'm left alone to contemplate on whatever I want.

Don't leave the room. Pfft! Please! As of I could. I know how this works. The door is locked, I can't leave. I look around the room which I'm trapped in. Like I said, it's not so bad. It's just a single room, small but kept clean. The only furniture is a wooden table in the middle of the room, and two chairs. I'm sitting in one of them, while Officer Ryan never sat down in the one that was - I presume- meant for her.

Y'know, now would be a good time to count my money. Too bad I didn't bring any. It's all in my personal safe at the bank. Which is pretty pointless. I mean, it's not like we need to save up or anything! Papa has enough money for us to live on for our next six lives. But whatever. Soon, I'll make my own money. I'll live in my own mansion, and everyone will come with me. I promised them. Everyone is waiting for me to save them! Maybe, Tears, OG, Maggot- Oh... Maggot...

" Just another post card punk." I recall OG saying. I wonder... Can he send me a postcard from the nice world?

I don't know how much time passes by before Officer Ryan comes back, but she doesn't stay for long. She entered the door with my makeup kit in her arms.

" C'mon Jewel. It's time to go."

I perk up. "Oh? You're finally letting me go? Good! The private jet probably left without me, though. So I'm afraid I'll need you to give me a ride to my mansion."

Now she looks drained " Yeah... Your Mansion." We leave the police station and she helps me into the police car. We drive for about an hour until we pull up to a big building. The walls seem to be made of white gravel. I'm sure this is a mistake, so I try to correct her, " I'm sorry, dear. I'm afraid you got the address wrong. This isn't my estate. The estate is much bigger. And... less tacky..." She smiles with endearment

"Oh... Jewel... I'm sorry..." She points forward. That's the first time I saw the place actually had an entrance. It was one of those automatic sliding doors. Oh, so this is like a business building! How charming! Then I see it. Right above the sliding doors, there are thick light-up letters that spell out; Mercy Colbat Hospital. As if the tacky structure didn't already make me sick. I turn to her again, "You're mistaken! I'm not sick! The sick one is OG!" Then an idea come into me. A chance of hope.

" Oh, I see! We're visiting him, right?" My voice is strained. I'm desperate. She let's out another sigh, this one is sadder. Almost like she feels sorry for me. But why should she?

" No, Jewel. Your mansion, remember?" Oh, I see.

That's it. It's not just my mother now, the whole world thinks I'm sick.


	2. Chapter 2

This place isn't so bad, after a while. It's clean. Not clean like the creepy interrogation room Officer Johnson put me in. This looked clean. Everything is either white or blue. I had been given a room, with no roommate so far.

I've spent months here. I'd long since figured out that I'm not getting out. Daddy must be busy with international business. That must be why he hasn't bailed me out. Or maybe this is an elaborate plot invented by our publicist. An heiress put in a mental hospital? I can only imagine the type of coverage Daddy is getting. Fuck Paris. I'm what's hot now.

"John Doe?" I hear a voice say.

"Jewel," I correct my nurse.

She walks through the door in her pink scrubs. My nurse is a real sweetheart. Pretty, too. On the really bad days, she sometimes comes and talks to me. She let's me complain about how they put me in the men's wing. ( A fact that still insults me.) She actually listens. Now, if only she could get my name right.

She hands me two pills. A green pill and a blue pill. I get a pearly, little, white one later before dinner. I've never lived in a place that endorses pill popping. The only major difference is the drugs. No ecstasy, no MaryJay, not even the fake stuff. I can only take what I'm given.

"Not according to the records," She says.

"Fuck the records. My name is Jewel!"

She gives me a scolding look for cursing. We're not suppose to curse. They find it disrespectful or something. Well, I find hypocrisy disrespectful. After all the time spent getting us to open up and "express ourselves," they burden us with speech restrictions. We also can't talk about sex. We can't even say the word sex unless referring to gender identification. It's ridiculous.

After downing the pills with some water, I see my nurse with her lips pressed tightly together, like she's keeping in a smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Did they tell you yet?" Her voice comes out sort of whispery and strained..

"No. What is it?"

She finally let's the smile escape. "You're Level Six starting today!"

I can't help but widen my eyes at this. Level Six is the last level. After that, I'm outta here.

Everyone starts on level zero. You gotta work your way up and try not to get bunked down. Actually getting out is sometimes referred to as "Level Seven."

I'm a little too shocked for any real reaction, so I fake a smile. "Wow...That's great..."

She giggles and leaves the room. As soon as she's out, I let myself collapse onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

I feel a little guilty for not trying to escape. I should be trying to get bunked down, messing up on purpose to get kicked out. I should get back where I belong.

But when Officer Johnson brought me in, I felt too weak to fight back. I slumped around for weeks. I took any pill they gave me, I did everything I suppose to, and I did it all without even realizing it. It wasn't until two months later that I even realized I was on Level Two. The only reason I snapped out of it was because people kept questioning me. Why aren't you reaping the rewards? Level two means wandering the halls without an escort. Whoo-hoo.

The worst part is, I'm becoming what they want me to. It's those fucking pills. They're trying to trick me! Trick me into thinking everything I know is a lie! I'm actually starting to doubt the existence of my wealth. Crazy, right? Nobody can tell me my memories of Mum and Daddy are a lie. I remember them, damnit! We use to play together. We would take trips to the park in our Rolls Royce.

And 2moro and maggot and OG and Rainbow and- Those people. How do I know those people? I'm not like them. So why am I having these memories of them?

I remember them being my friends, and I remember 2moro. I remember making them a I've never been homeless.

And it was exactly like this, staring at the ceiling with a throbbing, torturous pain in my chest and head, that I thought; Where do I belong?


	3. Chapter 3

( **UPDATE: PLEASE READ THIS. **

**This fanfiction was my first one ever, and as I hope you cann understand, **_**I was terrible. **_**I just re-read it and- Jesus, did I ever even proof-read?**

**I am so sorry to you wonderful people reading this. I promise I haven't abandoned it, I was just on a very long haitus due to extreme writer's block. **

**I am plan to edit and revise old chapters, however, so the fanfic may be down for a while. But it's not over, just being fixed! **

**Seriously, I love ya'll. What're you wonderful people even doing here? **

**Go home. )**


End file.
